


Fated : Alternate

by FreeGrain



Series: Fated AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, Demon!Blake, F/F, fated AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: In a world where demons and soulmates exist in the form of fated, two other people meet where they may not have.Chapter One:Blake and Yang encounter three hunters and have to fight their way out.OrAlternate AUs for my Fated AU, set around different ships and how they might act in this AU.





	Fated : Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with something for Bumbleby Week! Here is an alternate universe where Blake and Yang are fated and in love. I hope you enjoy :)

"Look out!" Yang yelled, watching as the hunter threw what looked like a bomb in their direction. 

Blake, always on the ball, lunged. Shadows wrapped around her like a cloak, blanketing her in darkness akin to her nature. She snatched the bomb and hurled it back, eyes narrowed. 

"We need to go!" Blake called back. "Quickly!" 

Yang knew that. Three hunters had cornered them, spying the spines that lined her fated's arms that marked her as not human or faunus. They wanted them for trophies, prizes that would pay a fortune to the right customers. It was sick and twisted. She never understood. 

The one nearest her, the one that had thrown the bomb, had blue hair gelled up his head. He was handsome with a kind face and she might have like him, if it wasn't murder that lived in his eyes. 

It wasn't that they couldn't escape, Yang reckoned she could outrun all of them. Somehow, he and group had separated her and Blake. It was a tactic. Neither could leave without the other. So they were forced to fight. Yang ducked another clicking bomb. 

"What sort of demon are you?" the one with green hair asked. "Your spines… your shadows… we've never encountered them before." 

Blake's lips pulled back in a snarl. Unlike most other demons and their marks, her spines were very hideable. She usually wore a long, loose coat that hid them beneath fabric. The thin points ran the length of arm from middle knuckle to shoulder. Yang wondered, if they did managed to take them down, how would they remove them. Would they dig each out one by one or would they take her arms for their own? 

She didn't want to know. 

"Not one you want to know," Blake said coolly. 

The final guy was one with red hair. He grinned, kinda goofy but serious. This was their job, Yang realised. To hunt and kill demons with differentiating the good from the bad. 

"On the contrary," the blue haired one said. "We'd really like to know you." 

Blake glanced at her, new shadows coiling around her feet. Hunters were dangerous. Trained for years. Yang wasn't sure she could take them. They needed to leave now. 

Blake inhaled, gathering more shadows. She'd never tried with so many. But she didn't doubt her abilities. Yang jumped backwards out of range just as she slammed them outwards. Darkness swept over them like a blanket. It blotted out the sun. 

Now with an opening, Yang slammed a palm into the temple of the guy with red hair. The pure force sent him stumbling back into his friends. 

Blake swept around. Arms circled her waist and then she was pulled into the air. 

Blake couldn't fly but she could run like hell. She glided with her shadows across the ground, as if she didn't touch it at all. Wrapping her arms around her, Yang glanced back. She saw darkness and rage before they were swallowed by trees. 

Blake ran for several minutes, putting miles and miles between them. When there was no chance they'd followed them, they finally came to a rest. 

Yang collapsed against a tree. 

"That was close," she gasped. 

Blake nodded, gingerly touching her wounds. They were numerous but none seemed too deep. Blood ran down her arms between her spines but they were okay too. 

"Our luck, huh?" Blake said, sliding down to sit next to her. "Just as I took my coat off too." 

Yang popped Ember Celica off her hands, massaging her human one. The unexpected fight had taken a toll. She was lucky she had her weapons on when the hunters appeared. 

She wondered what would happen now. She and Blake had lived in the city for years now. They'd never been caught. 

"Do you think they'd recognise us?" Blake asked. 

If word got out among hunters then they'd soon be in danger. But then again, they might want the prize for themselves, avoid the competition. 

Yang shrugged. "Can't say for sure." 

She sighed, leaning her head on Blake's shoulder. She'd met Blake almost six years ago, when she was only eighteen. It had been a bad time in her life when she met her biological mother. Seeing her, how easily she'd left and how little she cared broke everyone hope she once had. 

And Blake had picked her out of that darkness. 

Hunters never saw the real side of demons. Her fated wasn't what they thought she was. And it was unfair that they subjected them to this. 

"I love you," Yang murmured. 

Blake twisted her head to kiss her, tipping her head back. It was achingly gentle, drawing a gasp when she pulled away. "I love you too." 

Where they on the run now? She had no doubt the three hunters would come for them again, whenever they could. She didn't know if they'd be able to have a normal life. 

But as long as she had Blake, she was happy. The tug in her chest had faded but it was still there, that connection that bound them together. They were meant to be. Fated forever. 

"You're bleeding," Blake said, touching her cheek. 

"So are you." 

Blake chuckled, kissing her again. Yang leaned in closer this time, stealing her breath away. Blake laughed against her mouth, fingers finding her hand. 

Blake pulled her to her feet, spinning her in a circle. Even now, she was playful, light hearted in the face of danger. Yang never realised how much she needed her until she had her. 

"I don't want you to worry," Blake said. "Even if things get tough, we'll get through it. We'll survive." 

Yang picked up Ember Celica and slid them back on. She didn't know when the next fight was going to happen. "We will. I know we will. Because I have you with me." 

Blake's smile widened. "Yeah. I will never leave you. We're in this together." She took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I promise." 

Yang hated when she said things like this because it made her heart melt. Blake was annoyingly good at it and it frustrated her. 

"Thank you," Yang breathed. 

Blake smiled again, that lovely sweet smile of hers. "Come on. We have a lot of things to do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated ^-^


End file.
